Nothings Right
by anny385
Summary: Reggie's dying and George has to take her soul. For a challenge on this forum.


Disclaimer: "Dead Like Me" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

This is a response from a challenge on the DLM forum.

Nothings Right

Der Waffle Haus

George walked up to the booth that was already occupied by Rube, Roxy, Daisy and Mason. Kiffany came up to the table as she sat down.

"Do you want anything honey?"

"Oatmeal please Kiffany."

"Coming right up." She said and turned around ready to place the order.

She turned Rube "I'm ready to get my post it. I have to get to work soon."

"We haven't gotten our post it's yet." Replied Daisy

Kiffany placed her bowl of Oatmeal in front of her and she started eating. When she was almost eating Rube opened his leather notebook where he kept the post it's and handed everyone one except George.

"Why doesn't George get one?" Said Mason.

"She's going to get one soon. After you guys left."

"Well, I have to go to work. Move Mason, or I'll have to shoot you again."

"That bloody hurt, Roxy. Try not to shoot me again." He said as he got up to let Roxy out walking with her and Daisy out the door.

Rube watched as George finished the Oatmeal.

"Where's my post it."

"I'm sorry George." He said as he stuck the yellow post it.

She read the post it

R. Lass

Rm. 294 Belleview Hospital

ETA; 8:00 pm

"No, this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry Peanut."

"I can't do this, I won't."

"You have to. Remember the last time you didn't take a soul?"

"Yes." She nodded as she remembered seeing the lifeless body on the morgue slab table. She didn't want her sister to suffer like that. She loved her sister even if she never paid attention to her. She remembered the times that she ignored her and led her out of her room, so she didn't have to deal with her. She remembered the times that after she died she would either walk to her old house, or drive to her house just to see how she's doing. Now she had to take her soul and never see her again.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Asked Rube

"Yes."

She went into the building with a bad feeling in her stomach. She wanted to go in, but she didn't want to, but go in she did because she knew that it was her job. She paused by the door with a tear in her eyes. Not wanting to show how she felt with Rube near by. He was sitting on a blue chair a little ways from the door keeping an eye on her. Making sure she was okay. She turned to Rube and then back to the door opening it and stepping inside.

Her eyes got accustomed to the darkness of the room and saw Reggie lying on the hospital bed. She ventured closer and closer to the bed not wanting to wake her. She looked at the post it again. It was almost time for her to take her soul. She looked down at her baby sister.

"I'm sorry Reggie for not paying attention to you when I was alive. I'm sorry for ignoring you and not letting you spend time with me and I'm sorry for what I have to do." A tear rolled off her cheek and dropped to Reggie's hand. George reached out and touched her arm and ran out of the room sitting next to Rube in the chair beside him.

The alarms went off in her room and the medical team rushed into her room trying to revive her, but there was no such luck as she flatlined and never came back. Reggie's soul walked out of the room and looked around.

George wiped her face and looked up as she came out. Reggie saw her and walked over to her and George stood up.

"George?"

"She can see me as me?" George turned to Rube to ask him.

"I guess she can Peanut."

"Reggie, I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand, George. I thought you died?"

"I did die, Reggie. Most people don't see me as George, but as Millie."

"What do you mean?"

"I became a Grim Reaper after I died. When I became a Reaper my appearance changed. Did you ever see someone looking after you? Someone that was different?"

"Yes."

"That was me as Millie. No one could see the real me except when I'm told on Halloween night."

"Oh. What happens now?"

"You must leave now. To go to a better place. Come on." She took her sister's hand and led her outside where the light was waiting for her. She let go of her hand and watched as Reggie ran towards J.D. and then watched as the light went away.

She turned to Rube and he gathered her into his arms and let her cry.

The End


End file.
